Cep Faith
This is documentation for the Faith part of the Gameplay Enhanced Mod (CEP version). Pantheons *2 from Camps with Goddess of the Hunt (was 1). *3 in cities with 3+ with God of Craftsmen (was 1). *2 from Fishing Boats with God of the Sea (was 1). *3 from cities with a trade route and Messenger of the Gods (was 2). *2 from Shrines with Ancestor Worship (was 1). *2 from Pastures with God of the Open Sky (was 1). *2 from Plantations with Oral Tradition (was 1). *1 from Villages with Religious Settlements (was -15% border expansion cost). *1 /1 from open Tundra with Dance of the Aurora (was 1 ). *1 from Natural Wonders with One With Nature (was 4 ). *Gain 2 per 1 of defeated units with God of War (was 0.5 faith per strength). *6 from Temples in cities with 5+ with Choral Music (was 2) *25% from Fertility Rites (was 10%) *Added Sacred Isles +2 /+2 from Atolls. *Added Tranquil Refuge +2 /+2 from Oasis. *Monument of the Gods 25% to ancient and classical wonder production (was 15%). *1 /1 from Gold and Silver with Formal Liturgy (unchanged) *2 from workboats with God of Tranquility (unchanged) Founder & Follower Beliefs *3 from Shrines and Temples with Feed the World (was 1). *4 in cities with a specialist and Guruship (was 2 ). *3 in cities with Church Property (was 2). *1 per 5 following Tithe (was 1 per 4). *200 per converted city for Initiation Rites (was 100). *50 per follower of other faiths in cities when spreading Interfaith Dialogue (was 20). *1 per 3 foreigners following World Church (was 1 per 5). *5 per foreign city following Pilgrimage (was 2 ). *1 Tourism per world wonder with Divine Inspiration (was 0). *4 from Amphitheaters with Liturgical Drama (was 1). *10 /10 Tourism from Hermitage with Religious Art (was 8). *+1% per follower (max 20%) with Religious Community (was 1%, max 15%). *+25% surplus in all cities when not at war with Swords to Plowshares (was 15%). *+30 resting influence with citystates following Papal Primacy (was 15). *+1 Happy for every 3 foreign while not at war following Peace Loving. (was /8 ). Enhanced Beliefs *125% strength and 75% cost prophets with Messiah (unchanged.) *75% cost for Missionaries and Inquisitors with Holy Order (was 70%). *200% missionary conversion strength with Missionary Zeal (was 125%). *130% spread distance with Itinerant Preachers (unchanged). *133% (166% with Printing Press) spread speed with Religious Texts (unchanged). *500% spread speed to citystates with Religious Unity (was 200%). *500 each time a Great Person is used with Reliquary (was 50). *140% combat strength near friendly cities following Defender of the Faith (was 120%). *140% combat strength near enemy cities following Just War (was 120%). *Merged Defender of the Faith and Just War. Reformation Beliefs *Added Thrift - Use to buy gold buildings. *Added Courage - Use to buy coastal buildings. *Added Work Ethic - Use to buy production buildings. *Jesuit Education can also use to buy libraries